


The cold never bothered me before

by Phoenix_0



Series: MCU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_0/pseuds/Phoenix_0
Summary: The Avengers come back to the tower, only to find a sleeping spider that no one can seem to wake.Tonys POV
Series: MCU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690594
Kudos: 129





	The cold never bothered me before

**Author's Note:**

> I have now gone through and edited it but there may still be errors though so if you see any please comment (^ • ^)

Tonys POV

Walking off the quin jet and back into the tower after a long mission felt like finaly laying down on my bed after sleeping on the lab sofa. The rest of the avengers behind me, all engrossed in thier own conversation. Cap was next to me, and next to him Bucky, both talking about how well the mission went and every so often trying to drag me into the conversation.

"Sir" Friday announced, her irish lit ever present " Mr Parker is in the common area, it seemes he fell asleep while waiting for you to return" this caused me to let out a small chuckle, my breath misting up due to the cold that seemed eaven harsher in the tower. 

"Who's Mr Parker?" I hear from behind me recognizing the voice as Clints, "My intern, brilliant kid, if not a little stubborn." I said over my shoulder as we all piled into the elevator. 

"Hey Fri, turn heating on full blast please, why is it so cold?" The effect was immediate as hot air was shoved at us from all the events as the elevator doors opened into the common room. 

It wasn't hard to spot the sleeping lump on the sofa. I walked up, if the kid was going to sleep it was going to be in his bed. "Kid" I said as I shook him gently "Hey kid, you have a bed for a reason" I heard some snickers behind me but ignored them as the rest of the team moved to sit in their seats, except for those who usually sit on the sofa. 

"Kid come on, up you get." I tried again but nothing, I shook him harder but still nothing.

Now I was starting to panic slightly. The kid was a light sleeper at the best of times, it should not take this long to wake him up. "KID" I tried again one final time before giving in to my fear "Friday full body scan, any injuries and all vitals " 

"Tony, I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just a realy heavy sleeper" Cap said trying to comfort me " That's the thing Cap, he's the lightest sleeper I know" 

Just then Friday finished her scan and if an A.I could sound scared she did an excellent job "Sir no injuries detected, but Mr Parkers heart rate is dangerously low as is his body temperature which is low enough to be classed as hypothermic" 

At that I picked the kid up and started rushing to the elevator, the others not far behind me. "TELL BRUCE TO GET TO THE MED BAY NOW" I shouted at Friday as the doors shut behind me, not waiting for the full team, only Cap, Bucky, Nat and Rhody able to slip in. 

As soon as the doors opened I was running and putting Peter on a bed. "What happened?" Bruce asked walking in after evidently having just gotten out of bed. "I dont - I dont know. We just came back from a mission to find him asleep on the sofa. He wont - wont wake up Bruce, he wont wake up" it was then that I realized that I was crying.

I felt a pare of arms pull me back but I didn't bother try and see who, just focusing on Peter, on my kid.

"He has hypothermia for sure but I don't understand how, the tower was cold sure but unless he cant regulat his own body temperature, it shouldn't have caused this" Bruce muttered to himself as he hooked up to monitors.

And just like that it clicked. "Friday search, 'can spiders regulate their body temperature?'" I asked getting confused looks from the others but non of them saying anything.

After a moment she came back "Spiders, unable to regulate their body temperature, will slip into hibernation if their core body temperature drops to low" 

"Shit, doc, any idea how to wake someone up safely from hibernation?" I asked getting more and more panicked. "Tones, that was about spiders, not people, how does it apply to the kid?" Someone to me right asked as I ran to grab some blankets, the doc doing the same.

"Peter's Spider-man ok? You can lecture me all you want but not until we have him awake and moving again." I took a pause to turn and glare at their shocked faces, the rest of the team having joined us at some point. "Unless you are going to help I kindly as you get out" I snapped

And with that everyone left until it was just me and the doc. He suddenly shoved a bag of some sort of fluid at me " Go to the kitchen and make a pot of boiling water then but this in it for 3 minutes. Pour the water into a hot water bottle and bring them both back down. NOW" he said.

I ran to do as he said, hoping it was enough.

***************

It's been two days since I found the kid on my sofa, two days of slowly raising is temperature, two day of sitting at his bed side waiting for him to wake up. 

After everything calmed down a bit on the first night, I called May. To say she wasn't happy was an understatement, but she soon calmed down and just asked that she was contacted as soon as he woke up.

The others were obviously interested in the revelation that this scrawny, nerdy kid was the same Spider-man that they fought in Germany but soon calmed down. 

So now I'm just sat here waiting. Until I see it. Its just a flutter at first, I think it's just wishful thinking. That is until his whole face scrunches together at the to bright medical lights. And then they're open, those to big, soulful, doe eyes. 

"Hey, Mr Stark, where am I? What happened?" The kid asked clearly confused. 

I lept forward, engulfing him in a hug "Don't you ever, I mean ever, do that again" I said laughing slightly in my relief.

"Of course Mr Stark, but um, what did I do?"


End file.
